As conventional three-position switches, Patent Document 1 proposes a structure in which, when an insulated connection rod attached to blades for three phases is moved approximately horizontally, each blade rotates to move in an arc shape to a position of ON, OFF, or ground, and Patent Document 2 proposes a structure in which a movable contactor and a fixation contactor are provided at both ends of a vacuum valve, the fixation contactors for three phases are connected in an insulated manner, a movable portion including the vacuum valve rotates about each fixation contactor, and a rotation shaft of the movable portion and a connection driving portion are directed in the same direction.